wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Cult of the Broken Pact
Much of the below content is outdated, and in the process of being revised. Just a headsup. This will dissapear when its updated. Description The Cult of the Broken Pact is a religious sect founded during the Burning Crusades, vigilant against evil using its own methods against them. They operate as a not-so-secret society intent on destroying those who would harm the world in any ways, or subjugate people to their servitude. They are well-trained and indoctrinated into the tenets of the Broken Pact, and unavow themselves to any faith but the Broken Pact itself. They are not afraid to use evil, inhumane practice to insure the safety and values of others. They train themselves in rigorous practice day and night to prepare themselves for whatever Azeroth throws at them, even if it means those who condemn their worship. What we are on the outside We do not exist. There are echoes and faint whispers amongst the crowd of our existence, but it is very rare, and quickly silenced. If one wishes to find us, they seek us out. We are civilians you see passing by everyday. We are the people who guard your cities, sell you food and water, attend your church. We are not Cultists until we don our Tabard. We are Cultists of the Broken Pact, but we are subtle and quiet of our intentions. On the field we are zealots, damning those who give into the darkness of their hearts and slaughtering those who generally oppose our views. We hold no hatred for the Alliance, and gladly work alongside them in protecting what some would call 'useless' or 'overseen' lands. What we are not on the inside 1. And asylum for your dreadfully insane, uncontrollable character. We expect discipline. 2. We are not a cult that is interested in dominating Azeroth. We just happen to have an abnormally high amount of heretics. 3. We do not openly proclaim our actions, our plans, or anything relating to Cult activities to the public. 4. We are not inherently evil. We just want to make the world better for all of the mortals of Azeroth. Summary The Cultists of the Broken Pact operate only to advance themselves and destroy the cruel of Azeroth. They do not worship any beings of power, but rather themselves and the Teachings. They are extremely prejudiced against any who worship the Light, or any other Divine being. They are disguised as citizens, prowling amongst those who live ordinary lives, and are devout rivals to the Light and its followers. Subtlety is key. Standard ground rules. 1. No wearing our Tabard within the city. I have alerted any and all participating law enforcement/Light wielding guilds to consider the act of wearing a Guild Tabard as an act of confession to heresy, and may be punished accordingly. Do not expect us to bail you out. We may try, depending on who arrests you, but I really do not wish for the drama. 2. No god moding. If you are overwhelmed, no matter the situation, yield. If you are lucky, they may allow you to live, and may let you live your characters life normally. Do not be afraid to lie in-character to save your hide, but do not inflict random violence to do the same. Ask permission ahead of time before any deviant acts are done (such as kidnapping to escape), and roleplay the situation accordingly. No smoke screens to poof away unless you are a level 85 Rogue. That is all on that matter. 3. The Cult is not open to everyone. We go through a very strict recruitment procedure, done accordingly by the Aspects and myself, Sulphuras. You may be allowed to join, but your best friend or your entire old guild may/will not be able to. If you want to refer someone, refer them to the Wiki first for clarification on who we are, then to an Aspect/Sulphuras for recruitment. 4. No in-fighting. There are some rather deviant things that happen between Cultists, and is allowed on a private level. Not just related to ERP, but grudges, hatreds, and whatnot. If you end up OOCly hating anyone, tell me about it! I will figure out a peaceful solution both ICly and OOCly to resolve the situation. Killing a Cult member ICly, no matter if you two agreed upon it, will end in the torture and death of the one who caused it. 5. Respect your fellow Cultists. They have joined for similar reasons as your character. Or they may not have. Either way, we are under the same Tabard, and we are family. 6. Openly talking of the Cult's events or actions will result in an immediate guild suspension. If it is spoken of as an affirmation from torture, imprisonment, or some other form of interrogation, it may be forgiven. The Cult is like Fight Club. You do not talk about Fight Club. Cult Structure and Organization The operations of the Cult of the Broken Pact are divided between four branches of operation: The Library of Forgotten Lore, the Hall of the Hidden Blade, the Quarter of Forced Conflict, and the Vault of Forgotten Voices. Although each branch acts independently from eachother, they all abide by the goals placed upon them from the Evangelist and the Aspects. Library of Forbidden Lore Ritualists, strategists, and those seeking knowledge are what fill the arcane asylum of the Library of Forgotten Lore. This coven of mages and sorcerors scry information about those who employ the arcane against the cult. They are adepts at the history of Azeroth, and hoard many tomes of knowledge and artifacts of power belonging to other guilds and societies. Those who join the Library are intelligent, have an eye for detail, and are brilliant tacticians who are curious at heart, and cunning and devious enough to plan for any outcome. Many times has the other branches consulted with the Library for advice in their next moves. And yet wise an intelligent, not normally is a member of the Library physically imposing to others, or are agile enough to nab a prized artifact from a vault. Due to a normally haughty, superior nature some Librarians display, they are not recommended to being negotiaters and entertainers to the masses. ((It is highly focused around the Gryphonheart Items addon)) Hall of the Hidden Blade Scoundrels, cutthroats, scalliwags, thieves, assassins, and even the occasional corsair occupy the espionage branch of the Cult known as the Hall of the Hidden Blade. Whether something needs to be smuggled, stolen or even killed in secrecy, the Hall is on call. If an enemy guild need be infiltrated, an Acolyte hangs up their tabard to blend in, befriend, and assimilate into their enemies. If a 'message' needs to be delivered to someone, it will be delivered through the underhanded tactics of the Blades. If interrogation is neccesary, Acolytes are equipped with the tools of the trade and how to use them. The Hall attracts whose without a sense of honor or loyalty, but who are intelligent and cunning enough to show discipline when trained. There is honor among thieves, and the Hall shows it with a deep respect within the brotherhood. The discipline (and therefore, rank) of an Acolyte of the Hall can be determined by how they act. A trained assassin or expert thief who shows a level head is more involved and in-depth with the teachings than that of a lowlife thug or cutpurse. A typical Hall member acts on impulse and reflex. Tactics merely slow them down when they themselves plan them out. Many of them lack the strength and military discipline needed for warfare, as well as the respect and courteousy to manage festivities. Quarter of Forced Conflict Living, breathing engines of war. The most physically daunting and terrifying members of the Cult, the Quarter is the very aspect of war at its core: Disciplined, Loyal, Merciless. When all other routes of negotiation have been deployed, it is the Quarter who is called to herald the drums of war. These juggernauts act as the sword and shield of the cult, as well as the iron fist of its will. They are ritually trained in combating an array of foes, ranging from the putrescant and unstoppable undead, the corrupt and terrifying Nurning Legion, or the manipulative Old Gods. They also combat any political enemy to the Cult, leaving nothing but fields of corpses in their wake, and enslaving those who remain. The Quarter may server one utilitarian purpose, but it can attract any and all walks of life. Disgraced Paladins have been known to bear its brand, as well as various berserkers and weaponmasters. Recently, they have taken sympathy with the fallen Death Knights. They have taken them in, trained and taught them the ways of the Cult and its Teachings to give them a sense of purpose, and best of all: Acceptance. Due to obvious reasons, the Quarter is used as the fist of the Cult, rarely seeking anything besides the glory that is the empowerment of the Teachings as they clash wish sword and steel. They are the warriors, blacksmiths, and combat masters of the Cult. Vault of the Forgotten Voices The socialites, festival lovers, zealots and general populace of the Cult. Many times, war does not appeal to the civilians of Azeroth. Many of them simply wish to escape the terrors of war. Oftentimes, they set out to be adventurers. Others turn their gaze towards the world of politics. And yet rarer still are those who simply want to indulge in a life of true freedom, living a life of selfless hedonism. These are the members who make up the Vault. Whether it is planning festivals and celebrations, performing bizarre rituals to experience the Teachings, or the politicians striving to alter the Alliances guilds into his or her favor, the Vault of Forgotten Voices recruits any and all not suited for war. They fully believe that the Cults ambitions are in the benefit of all the mortal races, and aid the other three quarters acting as militia, propagandists, preachers, laborers and slave handlers or converters. They serve their purpose to the guild by keeping morale up, aiding in recruiting more into the Cult, and giving the other three branches a sense of purpose in what they are doing. An Army without a people to protect serves no purpose. Ranks and Purposes Initiate Unofficial member of the Cult of the Broken Pact. This person has yet to recieve an interview and is not technically a part of the Cult. Neophyte The typical member of the Cult of the Broken Pact. Acolyte An acolyte who has indepth knowledge and potential leadership qualities. An acolyte is able to choose one of two paths, assuming they earn it from their Aspect. Blackguard Combination law enforcers and private bodyguard to the Aspect of their branch. Normally someone who does not abuse their power, is respected by their branch, and is strong enough for the call to defend their Aspect. Shade Shades are the personal advisers for the Aspects, helping them in their decision-making and strategy-planning. They are their personal couriers and faces on the battlefield. Each Shade shares a link between their Aspect, and can communicate with them at any time and any place. They are also there to help counter any faults their Aspect may have on a personal level. Aspect An Aspect is being chosen to lead the armies of the Cult by the Evangelist herself. They are a part of her, and are merciless and cunning. They fight only for themselves and the Evangelist, and they show no pity to their foes. Each one is different, yet they are all a vital part of the Mistress along with the lead commanders of the Cult. The Evangelist The figurehead behind the Cult, she is the one who holds the most sway over the entirety of the Broken Pact's followers. Goals IC Goal To convert the masses away from the deities of the land, and to teach them to draw upon the powers of their inner self, therefore breaking them away from the Light, Elune, or the Elements. They also have a desire to destroy any and all Gods of the land, including but not limited to the Old Gods, the Loa, and the Spirits. OOC Goal To have a successful faction within the Alliance that everyone can enjoy to be around, as well as being respected by the server we're on. Also, to host many fun events for people to enjoy. And smash Horde, Demon, Undead, Old God, Dragons, and Sha's face in. Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Guild